


5 Times Tony Was Extra(tm) And The One Time Natasha Was Extra(tm) Right Back

by TenSpencerRiedPlease



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And then some bonuses, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drama, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Being Tony, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, this one is written weird though, tony is dramatic, you gotta stay tuned for no. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenSpencerRiedPlease/pseuds/TenSpencerRiedPlease
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin + some extra dramatics on Tony's end.





	5 Times Tony Was Extra(tm) And The One Time Natasha Was Extra(tm) Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had and it came out weird. All I will tell you to not to be alarmed at number two, it's coming.

_One_ :

Natasha was examining some intel Coulson sent her when she sends a text to Tony to bring home some peaches. She’s been craving them for like two weeks and if she didn’t have fifty peaches immediately she was probably going to shoot Clint, who had long ago got on her nerves. “Will you shut up about peaches?” Clint asks about ten minutes later, “Lover Boy is on it and I’m tired of hearing about it. Lets just get this crap done so Coulson will stop eating out asses.”

Natasha squints at him for a moment, “you didn’t think that through,” she tells him and Clint’s face turns a little red when he realizes what he just said. They go back to their work, occasionally making notes and talking back and forth about theories until Pepper arrives, which meant Tony wasn’t far behind.

“Did he get peaches?” Natasha asks as soon as she walks in. Clint rolls her eyes in sync with Pepper and Natasha decides not to hold it against them because they obviously didn’t know how good peaches were.

“Yes, he bought your damn peaches. Please talk to him about his purchasing patterns,” she tells her and moves on. Natasha mostly ignores that and turns back to her work, happy that her desire for peaches was received. Tony, on any given day, had a sieve for a memory so making sure he remembered the peaches was necessary.

Clint pulls out some files, claiming he saw something but it turned out that he misread something so Natasha smacks him. Clint smacks her right back, which leads to them abandoning their work to start a fight out of sheer boredom. That’s how Tony finds them ten minutes later and he frowns. “Natasha, why is Clint in a headlock? And Clint, why are you reaching for Natasha’s throat like you’re going to strangle her?” he asks.

Natasha drops Clint and he lands at her feet gasping but she’s got her eyes on those peaches. “Thank god you’re here, she won’t shut up about those damn things,” Clint wheezes out.

Tony hands over the peaches readily enough and looks back and forth between her and Clint. “I don’t understand you two. Why do you have to try and kill each other as a form of bonding? It’s very concerning,” he tells them.

“It’s good for the soul,” Natasha tells him around her peach.

“Not for _my_ soul, I have heart problems,” he mumbles.

“Yeah but that’s your fault,” Natasha tells him.

“Um, excuse you it was a lab accident that caused this heart thing. How was I supposed to know I’d blow up?” Tony says, shrugging.

“Weren’t you building a bomb?” Clint asks, frowning.

“He was,” Natasha confirms, “and was surprised when it worked.”

“Well it wasn’t supposed to work right then, thanks,” Tony says, rolling his eyes at her but its out of fondness.

“Sure, honey. Thanks for the peaches,” she says, smiling at him. It’s probably ruined by the amount of peach she currently had in her mouth but he laughs so that’s all that mattered. She never did think she’d find someone who’d look past her beauty but thanks to her rocky first meeting with Tony he had. And then, thankfully, he got over her calling him a narcissistic ass even if he didn’t do more than glare at her for a year. To be fair she did that to herself thanks to some snap judgments.

“You’re welcome. I bought you a peach grove also,” he says like this is a totally normal thing to buy a person.

Natasha sighs, “and no I see why Pepper told me to talk to you about your purchase patterns. She’s in your office, by the way. But back to the peaches, what the hell am I going to do with a peach grove?”

“Make it a paintball gun arena for SHIELD agents!” Clint yells, jumping up from his spot on the ground. She _knew_ she didn’t strangle him that bad, dramatic asshole.

“Why ruin the peaches to do that? I’ll just buy a field,” Tony says and he walks off with Natasha and Clint staring after him.

“Dude, we could have had a badass paintball gun range _forever_ ago but you’ve been holding out and we’ve been petitioning Fury for like three years!” Clint says, throwing his arms in the air.

“Clint, I’m not going to just ask Tony to buy whatever I want,” Natasha tells him.

“Why not? I would,” Clint says and Natasha rolls her eyes at him, smacking him. This leads them back into their fight, which leads to them accidentally breaking some vase Pepper liked, which led to them being banned from fighting in the house. Natasha and Clint sulk back to their work after that, debating on what to do with an entire _grove_ full of peaches.

 _Two_ :

“Name somewhere you want to go,” Tony tells her one morning. Natasha feels like telling him to fuck off because she just got back from breaking up an international spy ring in Cuba of all places and she didn’t even get to see any cool tourist-y things in between punching people and getting punched back but she resists. Tony was just trying to be nice or cute, she wasn’t sure which.

“Paris. Don’t buy me the damn city,” she tells him and Tony laughs but he leaves her to pass out in peace.

Two more hours later she wakes up to a call from Coulson about some kind of mission and she tells him to fuck off because unlike Tony she didn’t care if she pissed him off. Coulson would get over it, Tony would whine and cry about it for fifty years just to be irritating. To be fair she’d do the same. Unfortunately for her Clint wakes her back up a half an hour later by knocking on her door until she gets annoyed enough to go open it.

“Pack your bags, we’re going to Rio,” he tells her. He’s wearing this god-awful tropical shirt that’s truly one of the most hideous pieces of clothing she’s ever seen in her life.

“I would rather die,” Natasha tells him, dead serious.

“Well if you go to Rio you just might,” Clint tells her in a cheery tone.

She flips him off but steps aside to let him in, “when do we leave?” she asks.

“Three days. Get all your sexual frustration out on Tony now,” he warns.

“The only thing I am frustrated with is my lack of sleep, which I’m about to take out on _you_ ,” she tells him. Clint doesn’t even flinch and she reminds herself to get a new partner, one that’s properly afraid of her because this not being afraid that she’ll kill him at any moment business has got to go. But then Clint has never been very afraid of her even when they met in a firefight and he was on the receiving end of her bullets. He decided she was good so he distracted her long enough for her to run out of bullets and adopted her. She went because why not?

Still, she wished he were more like the baby agents that were terrified of her. Usually they weren’t too frightened at first but there was always one idiot guy in the group that made some gross sexual comment and landed on his ass for it. Last year had been something of a switch up and a _woman_ had made the comment but Natasha wasn’t in the interest in being sexualized by the lesbian population at work either so she still punched the woman out. Needless to say the results were the same- terrified baby agents- even when the person who landed on their ass was a woman. They all showed her the proper amount of fear when she threatened them but Clint just laughed and continued to pester her, or in this case he just helped himself to her coffee machine. Well, _Tony’s_ coffee machine. She didn’t use it nearly as much as he did. Half the time when she used it she told Dummy to make the coffee because the bot was programed to do it and she was lazy outside of missions.

“Fine, fine. So where is Lover Boy anyways?” Clint asks.

Natasha shrugs and takes her coffee from Clint. “No idea. Also why do you call him that? I can’t think of a less fitting nickname,” she says.

“Ten bucks says he’ll think daddy is a worse nickname,” Clint tells her and she bursts out laughing at poor Tony’s expense. Yeah, she didn’t think he’d be too into daddy kink with his daddy issues.

“Not sure, he might think ‘mommy’ is worse,” Natasha says, considering the options.

“Are you my mommy?” Clint asks in a shitty British accent and Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Quit with the Dr. Who stuff, you remember last year’s work Christmas party, we’ve banned Dr. Who after that fiasco. So what’s in Rio?” she asks.

“Weapons,” Clint says easily enough.

“Maybe we should bring Tony, he’d be useful on something like that,” Natasha says. He was an expert after all, even if he didn’t sell weapons anymore.

“Stark is useless in the field,” Clint says dismissively and Natasha rolls her eyes, ready to defend his honor when the man of the hour shows back up.

Tony walks in whistling and smiles when he sees her, “oh, you’re awake. You look lovely as always,” he tells her and heads towards the coffee machine to steal the last of the coffee in the pot.

Clint snorts, “she looks like shit,” he says in his not at all eloquent manner.

Tony glares at him in obvious annoyance but Natasha had to agree. “He isn’t wrong Tony, I still have blood matting my hair to the back of my head,” she says.

“Everyone has flaws,” he says, easily dismissing their opinions on Natasha’s looks.

She can’t help but smiling even if she usually hated people commenting on her looks. She remembered when she first met Tony when he was being investigated by SHIELD for hacking their… well everything. She had asked him for an impression, meaning his fingerprint, and he had turned to look at her, like _really_ look. She had out and out said he didn’t really know what to say even if those weren’t his exact words and went on to say something about her having an old soul. She dismissed it at the time as some kind of cheap line but it wasn’t. Cheap lines usually involved comments on her looks or sexual innuendos but Tony hadn’t said any of that and she should have known the way he examined her _face_ that he wasn’t trying to pull a line. Poor buggar was quite likely thrown by her beauty but he didn’t let it become the forefront of his impression on her.

Her initial report on his behavior had been wrong because she hadn’t looked past the surface- dangerous that was- much like people didn’t look past _her_ surface. Since then she liked to think she made up for it though she knew Tony would tell her that she made up for it when she apologized with no agenda. Most everything she did had an agenda but that hadn’t. She’d been wrong and when she was wrong she liked to correct her mistakes, which meant apologizing when her mistakes were human.

“Thanks Tony,” she says in a genuinely happy tone. Tony smiles at her, looking down at her fondly and Clint looks away, obviously uncomfortable with the intimate moment.

 _Three_ :

“Tony you can’t keep doing this,” Natasha tells him, eyeing the fish wearily.

“You said you liked fish,” he says in his defense.

Natasha sighs, “yeah, I didn’t think you’d _buy_ the local aquarium! What am I supposed to do with all these fish? Who is going to take care of these poor little buggars? I don’t know what tropical fish need to survive and I have no time to keep up an entire _aquarium_ ,” she says.

Tony snorts, “you _do_ know people work here right? They’ll take care of the fish, obviously. You just technically own it. There’s a shark over there,” he says, pointing behind Natasha.

She whirls around and presses her face close to the glass like a child would, “I lied I love it there’s a shark over there,” she says excitedly, waving at the animal. Tony doesn’t have the heart to tell her sharks have terrible eyesight so it probably didn’t see much.

 _Four_ :

Natasha _told_ Clint Tony would be useful on this mission but no, he was all ‘Tony is useless in the field’ and now the damn weapon’s dealers off and kidnapped him. They probably didn’t count on Tony Stark of all people to be in a relationship let alone in a relationship with someone who was a spy like herself. He still had that ridiculous playboy image that even Tony wished he could shake but when people thought you fit into a role they were pretty hard pressed to let you leave that role.

Maybe that’s why these asshats kidnapped Tony, because they thought he’d always be willing to make weapons because he used to be alright with it once upon a time. Either way they thought they were going to get something good out of Tony and she knew they weren’t because by the time she hit the building Tony was in at the center of this particular evil lair SHIELD had them half raided. If these guys got any news of their base being penetrated by opposing forces they didn’t show signs of it as her, Clint, Coulson, and May took them all down with a shocking amount of efficiency.

They don’t get lucky all the way through though because _someone_ with a big mouth starts yelling and then there was a lot of shooting and Natasha was still sore from the last time she had a run in with these assholes earlier in the week so she wanted this over with. She makes it to the room Tony is in first and does her best not to let his disheveled appearance and black eye disrupt her ability to function. It doesn’t work whatsoever but in her defense she channeled her worried energy into beating the living hell out of Tony’s captors.

“Why are you always a damsel in distress?” she asks as she frees him from the chair he was tied to and takes the gag out of his mouth.

“Excuse you, I am not a damsel in distress, I totally had this,” he says and oddly enough Natasha doesn’t doubt that.

“Fine, you aren’t in distress but you’re absolutely a damsel. This isn’t even the first time I’ve rescued you,” she reminds him. That had been two point oh in his Forgive Natasha For Being An Ass Journey. He had had a nasty run in with some bad people and Natasha had been sent to fetch him on the orders of one Colonel James Rhodes, who rightly stated that Tony being in terrorist hands was a threat to national security.

She grabs a gun off one of the dead weapons dealers and hands it to Tony, telling him to make himself useful and cover her. He does as he’s asked though he does have to do much thanks to most of the people in the building running into either her, Clint, Coulson, or May. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to shoot people though and Natasha is too focused on what’s in front of her to worry about what’s behind her. That was Tony’s problem now.

“You let Stark cover your ass? How are you not dead?” Clint asks as they exit the building.

“Because he isn’t useless in the field, Barton. The man is a weapons expert; you think he can’t operate a fucking gun? Come on,” she says, rolling her eyes at him.

“Speaking of weapons expert, what time is it?” Tony asks.

“Almost three in the morning, why?” May asks.

“Because this place is set to blow at three so we best go,” he says, hustling away from the base.

Clint, Coulson, and May all swear and start yelling orders into their comms as they take off after Tony. “You couldn’t leave it until _after_ we got everything we could from these guys?” Natasha asks as she catches up to Tony.

“I don’t like them,” is all he says in his defense. Three and a half minutes later the base blows sky high and Tony informs them that he had figured out how to get out of his restraints so the rescue wasn’t necessary anyways. And, of course, that he rigged the bomb they wanted him to build to you know, blow up.

 _Five_ :

Clint turns his hat backwards and grins, “I don’t like Stark but in this moment he’s the greatest man on this earth,” he says as he eyes up the large paintball park Tony had built for Natasha mostly but also the SHIELD agents. He had informed her that he took into account SHIELD training exercises, her own ability to hit a target, Clint’s favored arrows, and at least fifty other things to put together the park. Tony figured if Clint was coming along she’d probably invite other work friends and then figured that if SHIELD agents were going to be crawling all over it anyways than he might as well set it up to use for training exercises.

In the end it was absolutely the coolest gift she’s ever gotten and she was more than tempted to ban all baby agents from it’s use but then she wondered who else she was going to shoot to the high heavens for her own amusement. Everyone _else_ obviously thought this was a sweet gift too and Coulson smiles, “alright, split into teams. We’re going to test how good Stark is at designing an entertaining paintball park,” he says.

“I call Tony!” Natasha says, pulling Tony to her side. He smiles and goes along with it much to the annoyance of the rest of their team. They all split up with a five minute gap to run and about half the baby agents go down in that five minutes alone and also failed the test. No real world situation gave anyone five minutes so they best learn to play dirty.

Tony just about gets shot too but Natasha shoves a baby agent between him and the paintball, getting an annoyed response about ‘killing’ him. “I sacrificed dead weight is what I did,” Natasha tells him, stepping over his ‘corpse’.

“Savage,” Tony says, laughing. “Also just so you know you’re gun is way better than everyone else’s,” he tells her and runs through the different settings her gun had. Her team thought he was slightly less useless after that but when she starts asking questions about the layout of the park, something only he knew at this point, they all have to admit that sacrificing the baby agent to save Tony was useful. This became especially true when Tony led them straight into a victory thanks to his insider knowledge and Natasha was hailed as the paintball hero.

And Tony, because he’s a dramatic person, manages to shoot almost seven of Natasha’s previously annoyed team members for being jerks to Natasha about his presence. And also because he thought they were assholes in general. When they all looked at Natasha as if she was going to reprimand him she shrugs because they _were_ being assholes, they deserved to get paintball murdered.

 _Plus One pt 1_ :

Tony looks around, impressed. “How did you manage to plan a birthday party for me without anyone finding out?” he asks, meaning the media mostly but also him.

Natasha grins, “I beat up a lot of reporters who found out too much, leaked a few fake stories for a couple others to follow, and bribed Christine Everhart to keep her yap shut in exchange for being at the party but I gave her the wrong address. I also bribed JARVIS to keep his mouth shut and the damn AI gave me stipulations, can you believe that? Your AI is too human, you need to deal with that,” she tells him.

He knew she found the AI kind of creepy but after spending enough time in his presence and then moving in with him she got used to him being around. That didn’t mean she didn’t have moments like this though and he forgives her for not seeing how awesome JARVIS was. It wasn’t her fault that she was taught to find an AI like JARVIS creepy. “So you all but had a media blackout on this?” he asks, nodding towards the milling guests.

“Pretty much yeah,” she says. He’s about to tell her that he thinks her beating up reporters is inexplicably sexy but then he spots Rhodey and takes off, Natasha briefly forgotten because Rhodey was supposed to be stationed in some military base he couldn’t tell Tony about.

“Platypus!” he says as he reaches Rhodey, throwing his arms around him. Rhodey laughs and hugs him back.

“Hey man. I didn’t think I’d be able to come but uh, Natasha is very… _persuasive_ ,” he says.

Tony laughs, “I’ll bet she- mom?” he asks, surprised that she was here. He looks around but doesn’t spot Howard anywhere.

“He isn’t here,” she tells him, “we’re all having dinner tomorrow and I do expect you to show up. Your father misses you,” she says probably to make him feel better. Howard hated his guts before he stopped selling weapons but he all bus disowned Tony afterwards. Sucked to be him but Tony did the right thing. It meant he didn’t get to see his mom much because Howard rarely left her side and he refused to deal with Howard.

“Howard got a little… caught up,” Natasha murmurs in his ear as she catches up, “and don’t worry. Tomorrow’s dinner will be interrupted by a ‘national emergency’ that will require our presence,” she tells him. Tony has to laugh, shaking his head because Natasha apparently thought of everything. She leaves him with Rhodey and his mom, jumping into the large amount of guests in a way that he knew meant she was distracting them so he could spent time with the only two people here he really cared about aside from her and Pepper. He’d go find them later to escape people that way.

*

As it turned out that wasn’t even the best part of Tony’s present. Natasha was obviously aware of her partner’s weird amount of dickery towards him so she had set up several stations of paintball guns all over SHIELD headquarters and told him to go hog wild on Clint, who had no clue where the paintballs were coming from. Her only stipulations were that he avoid Clint’s face, junk, and throat so essentially she didn’t want the guy killed or maimed. He was fine with that and he had to laugh when he learned that JARVIS’ negotiation for keeping Tony from finding out about his birthday party was that she had to tell Clint to shove it with his attitude towards Tony.

Trusty AI, he was more loyal than most people. Still, Natasha did one better and Tony shot Clint in the ass at least four times that day, not to mention he got Clint right on the nipple with one. He knew because Natasha spent a half an hour laughing before she finally squeezed out that Tony had shot Clint’s nip and now the entire SHIELD headquarters had nicknamed him ‘Frankenipple’ thanks to an encounter in a change room. That should teach him for being an asshole because, Tony suspected, he was jealous. The man has long since been in love with Nat and in a lot of ways they were really compatible- Tony knew because _he_ used to be jealous- but ultimately they had no romantic chemistry. At least not on Nat’s end anyways and that was all that Tony needed to know to set his jealous feelings aside. Clint? Not so much so Tony shot him right in the nipple.

 _Plus One pt 2 AKA 2.5_ :

“Remember when I asked you to name somewhere you wanted to go?” Tony asks Natasha one morning at breakfast.

She pauses with her eggs halfway to her mouth, “please tell me you did not somehow purchase the city of Paris,” she asks. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing he could do but this was Tony, if she told him she wanted the moon he’d find a way to bring it to her.

He smiles, “I didn’t, but I know how much you hate being away from home so much so I did some research on where your most active cases are and bought some properties,” he says and she groans.

“Tony, you do not need to spent like seventy fortunes on me. To be honest all you need to do is laugh at my meme jokes,” she says.

“Honey I love you but your meme jokes are bad,” he says. “Besides, this is more of a necessity really. So anyways I did pick you up a place in Paris, it has a fantastic view, but I got you more than that. Actually I sort of nicknamed it the Spider’s Web because you know, your code name is Black Widow. Which is totally suspect because I have never known you to be a woman who kills her husbands for money and I feel like that’s something that I might notice given that we’re married and I’m rich but whatever. Anyways, back to the Spider Web-” he probably would have went one but Natasha holds up her hand to stop him.

“Tony, we aren’t married,” she says, wondering where he got that from.

He stops for a long moment and swears, running off to their room for a moment before returning. “Shit, I thought I already proposed and apparently I _dreamed_ the fucking wedding or something because I totally remember it, Clint got drunk and shot an arrow at the cake and Coulson gave the most boring speech on how awesome you were I have ever heard. Only Coulson could make you seem boring and I seriously dreamt all that?” Tony asks, frowning.

She nods, “apparently because none of that happened. I’d remember a proposal and Clint shooting a wedding cake,” she says.

Tony sighs, “well here’s the ring. So the Spider Web spans most of the world but I tried to pick locations that SHIELD is the most active in. You guys are a little unpredictable but criminals generally follow basic patterns so after some analysis and a little bit if illegally hacking SHIELD I put together a string of places that aren’t very far from the cities you get sent to the most. Plus when you pull back and look at them over a world map with each dot representing a house it’s an actual spider web!” he says excitedly, showing her a map of places that actually did look like an organized spider web.

“Wow Tony, you really have outdone yourself. Which is hard to do given how dramatic you usually are, that is _amazing_ ,” she says, taking the map and flipping through the places he had bought. She only needed to flip through a few to know that they were everything she would want in a place. None of them had any personal details to the casual observer but they were all personal details to _her_. One was modeled after some Russian architecture she liked, something to remind her of her home country. Another held the same living room furniture the New York penthouse she shared with Tony did. There was a house in Romania that had a lot of purple and arrows scattered around- a reminder of Clint. One even had a lot of reds, oranges, and yellows- colors that reminded her of Tony. He did an amazing job managing to make _every_ house personal to her in some way without ever giving any hint to the casual observer that it was personal at all. No one would connect purple and arrows to Clint unless they knew him.

To say this was the best gift she’s ever gotten was a sad understatement. She didn’t even know how to respond to something to extravagant. Now Tony’s birthday party and subsequent shooting Clint in the ass a bunch of times didn’t seem so impressive. “How the hell am I supposed to keep up with all of this?” she asks more to herself than Tony.

“Don’t bother, you can’t. I mean you could if you ever used my money to pay for stuff but you don’t. I don’t even think you used my money for my birthday party and I mean I use it for my birthday party so I don’t see why you wouldn’t. But you’re weird and have a thing against spending money that isn’t yours,” he says, shrugging. “And I mean you said you didn’t like being away from home so much and I know you won’t give up your job. This was a good compromise, I think.”

It was a fantastic compromise. “I didn’t use your money for your birthday party. Why would I make you pay for your own birthday? That’s crappy. But thank you. I’m looking forward to that apartment in Paris,” she says, smiling at him.

She must remind him of something because she can see him remembering something. “Right, I forgot about that because I was talking about the Spider Web. So I decided that since you’re usually here when you aren’t out on business I’d bring Paris to you,” he says.

“Tony please tell me you didn’t somehow manage to transport the entire city to America? I don’t even know how that’d be possible but if anyone could do it it’d be you,” she says, alarmed.

Tony laughs, “of course I didn’t pick Paris up and drop it in America, I just had a mini replica made and it’s a couple hours away but it’s close enough to enjoy when you get stuck with paperwork to fill out,” he says casually.

Natasha shakes her head and laughs, wondering how the hell she ended up with the most dramatic man in the history of men. And he was being compared to a guy that all but flipped off a pope and appointed himself the head of en English church just so he could have his marriage to his first wife annulled.

“Yes,” she says after a few moments of wondering how Tony’s dramatics will go down in history.

Tony frowns, “yes?” he asks.

Natasha holds up his ring, a beautiful red ruby with a black band- something she’d actually wear and something that was original and no doubt something Tony designed himself. “Yes,” she repeats.

Amazingly it still takes Tony a moment to get it because he was pretty slow for a genius and he grins and hugs her. “I’m so excited that we get to have a real wedding instead of that weird dream one that was so vivid I thought it was legit,” he says and she laughs, kissing Tony.

“I’ll have Clint soot the cake for you and spare you Coulson’s speech,” she says. He laughs and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://tenspencerriedplease.tumblr.com/)


End file.
